A Trip to the Nurse's Office
by Sylvia-san
Summary: Hibari Kyoya decides to go to the nurse's office to get prescription and ask about certain symptoms he would get after seeing a certain brunet. Written for 1827 month. Pairing: 1827 (duh)


**Edit on 4/2/2013**

**Sylvia-san: I haven't updated in like 3 months. I'm so sorry! Maim me now; I give you guys permission. **

**To the readers who have read the original first chapter, I rewrote this whole thing because I thought the original first chapter was half-assed. Thanks to that, the originally planned two-shot became an one-shot instead. I added in more details to it. I hope you guys like this version better.**

**To the new readers, I hope you enjoy? :)**

**Warnings: OOC characters like Hibari and just one OC. Unbeta'd.**

* * *

**Day 1**

Hibari looked up from his paperwork from within his office, deciding to take a break. He dropped his pen to look out the window behind him instead. Out in the yard was Class 2-A preparing for their gym class. His eyes narrowed at the crowding currently taking place. He scanned the yard until his eyes landed on a certain group of herbivores.

The group was huddled together in a circle, chatting together without a care in the word. Well, that was what it looked like from afar, but Hibari's eyes were sharp. In reality, two of the herbivores were bickering in an one-sided argument while the third was trying to calm them (at least one of them) down. Yep, it was the trio that consisted of Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato, and Yamamoto Takeshi.

Sawada Tsunayoshi. Hibari frowned as he stared at the brunet who was currently stretching. That herbivore- no, omnivore was a mystery to him. Just a few months ago, this omnivore was an herbivore without cure. He was the epitome of what Hibari hated the most; cowardly, clumsy, no-good and most of all, weak. That was until the baby appeared. After the trip to the future, the omnivore thrilled him like no other. Those amber colored eyes had determination, courage, and a certain calmness that most people admired. Other than that, the skylark could also see strength that he acknowledged.

What confused the raven, however, was the spark he felt when he gazed at the brunet. It wasn't the usual blood lust felt; it was different. There was also that weird feeling he would get in his stomach whenever the omnivore's name was mentioned. His heartbeat would increase rapidly as if he had ran a marathon. There were times when all of these symptoms would occur simultaneously when Tsunayoshi was right in front of him. He hated it. All these new sensations were making him frustrated. The skylark continued to stare at the soon-to-be Vongola Decimo until said person looked up at the window where Hibari was at.

The prefect turned his back to the window with a scowl. There was that unknown feeling in his stomach again. Maybe it was just a simple stomach ache or maybe he caught something. Hibari nodded to himself and went out of his office having already decided to take a trip to the nurse's office.

* * *

Hibari Kyoya was the infamous Demon Head Prefect of the Disciplinary Committee. One of his favorite past times were to beat up the rule breakers in the town of Namimori or anyone worth fighting. His inhumane strength and blood lust were what he was feared for. So imagine how Kobayashi Ren must have felt when that aforementioned infamous head prefect had appeared at the doorway. Ren was sweating bullets as Hibari decided to sit on the chair right next to him.

"A-ah, Hibari-san. How c-can I help you?" Ren asked. _'Okay, calm down, Kobayashi Ren. You can't mess up or else it'll be a one-way trip to hell. I'm only in my thirties, dammit!'_

Ignoring the stuttering nurse, Hibari looked around the room and started to search in the medicine cabinets. After a quick glance, he took a small bottle of pills out. With a grunt, he proceeded to head out of the room. It was when the door slammed closed did Ren snap out of his daze with only one thought in mind.

_'What in the world...?'_

* * *

20 minutes after Hibari's leave, there was a soft knock on the door of the nurse's office.

"Come in," Ren said while looking up from his work and turning his gaze to the door. The door slid open and standing right there was a brunet who looked a bit short for his age. He had big honey-brown eyes with a slim figure. Judging by his uniform, he was probably in P.E.

"Umm, excuse me for the intrusion," the brunet called out.

"Oh, welcome back, Sawada-san! How have you been lately?" Ren smiled as he escorted Tsuna to one of the spare chairs near his desk. Tsuna was walking with a noticeable limp and he released a breath of relief when he sat down. Ren followed his example and moved his chair a bit closer to Tsuna's to face the brunet.

"Now what seems to be the problem here, Sawada-san?"

"Well, we were in P.E and the teacher told us to run some laps. As usual, I...tripped and I accidentally sprained my ankle a little," Tsuna replied sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.

With a sigh, Ren stood up from his chair and went to the medicine cabinet on the opposite side of the room. With bandages in one hand, he went back and faced Tsuna.

"I'm going to wrap it now, okay?" With a nod of consent from the brunet, the nurse knelt down and started the wrapping. While doing this he started to remember the times Tsuna had visited this office countless of times before.

The brunet had been a magnet for trouble. Even as a nurse, he had heard of the boy being no-good and clumsy. Added to his weak physique, no wonder bullies would come after him. So it wasn't a surprise that Tsuna became a regular in the nurse's office. He would always come in with bruises and scratches everywhere. Eventually, Ren got to know the brunet little by little and found the brunet to be a really sweet boy. He couldn't see why someone would want to hurt someone like Tsuna.

It was after the transfer student's arrival did everything started to take a turn for the better. By some event, Ren started to notice Tsuna's visits were less frequent now and he even made a few friends. Of course, Ren had been happy for the brunet, although the latter did sometimes come back due to his clumsiness, like now.

Ren finished the last of the makeshift cast and placed the bandages back in the cabinet.

"Sorry, but this is only temporary since we don't have the necessary materials. I recommend that you go to the hospital for a full check-up."

"No!" The adult looked back at the brunet with mild surprise. After all, he had never seen the boy have an outburst before.

"I-I mean... I don't want to worry anyone, especially my mom..." Tsuna trailed off and looked down at his lap. Silence enveloped the room. An audible sign made itself known and Tsuna looked up from his lap.

"...Fine. Come back the next day and I'll check your ankle for you. Just take it easy for now. I'll tell your teacher about your situation so you'll be able to come over tomorrow. Now go on back to class. The bell's about to ring."

Tsuna smiled widely. With a cheerful "thank you", he left.

* * *

**Day 2**

It was a beautiful morning and as usual, the chairman of the Disciplinary Committee was at the front gates of Namimori Middle School. With his arms crossed, he checked over the students' uniforms and looking for troublemakers. Later, he would get to bite the late herbivores to death after the ringing of the bell. It was the normal routine for Hibari Kyoya. However, this routine was disrupted by a certain herbivore. Catching sight of light brown spiky hair, Hibari ordered Kusakabe to take his place and stalked back into the school.

His heart beating a little faster than usual and a strange feeling in his stomach, he felt for his drawers in his office. Opening the second drawer to the right of his desk, he took out the bottle of pills he had gotten in the nurse's office yesterday.

After some time, Hibari started to feel a bit better due to the effects of the medicine -at least that's what he thought- and looked out the window. He smirked. Some herbivores were going to get bitten today as the bell had already rung, signaling the start of class.

* * *

Tsuna sat down on his seat with relief. He had left early this morning so he could walk (limp) to school without being late. Being bitten to death by Hibari wasn't the greatest idea in the world; just having a sprained ankle was enough!

Tsuna rested his head on his desk and closed his eyes. His two best friends wouldn't be in school for a while. A few days ago, Reborn had took them for "training" as Reborn had kindly told the brunet. Thanks to that, Reborn, Yamamoto, and Gokudera wouldn't be in school for an unknown amount of time. He hoped Reborn wasn't plotting anything, but even he knew that was wishful thinking. Reborn's "great ideas" would always end with him being beaten black and blue all over.

The brunet frowned at the thought of being alone. He was so used to the commotion that came with being with Gokudera and Yamamoto and he already missed that. He guess he'll just have to wait for them to come back.

The bell rang and Tsuna got up, limping all the way to class. He'll have to visit the nurse's office later for some new bandages.

* * *

**Day 3**

Hibari had been taking the medications regularly, but it wasn't working. He leaned against his chair and exhaled slowly. Maybe it takes some time to take effect or maybe it wasn't the right medication for his symptoms.

The skylark scowled. He didn't get it. It didn't make sense how he would only get these symptoms when that omnivore appeared.

One more day. Just one more day and if there are still no positive effects, he'll have to investigate.

After all, Hibari Kyoya was not a patient man.

* * *

**Day 4**

_Bam!_

Ren snapped his head towards the door and his eyes widened.

"Wipe that expression off your face before I bite you to death," Hibari said sharply.

"H-Hibari-san! What can I help you with?" Ren nervously replied. Silence invaded the whole room while Ren started to sweat. His eyes followed the skylark walk across the room and lean right next to the window, on the wall.

_'What the hell is Hibari-san doing here?! I'm pretty sure I didn't do anything to guarantee a visit from him!'_ As he started to think back to what he could have done for Hibari to come visit him, he remembered Hibari's short stop at the nurse's office a few days ago.

"How do you f-feel? Are you feeling a-any better?" No answer came. When Ren decided to just give up on trying to create a conversation with the Demon Prefect, the unexpected happened.

"It didn't work."

"What?"

"Herbivore, I'm not going to repeat that again." Hibari narrowed his eyes.

"R-Right... So the medicine didn't work? If you don't mind me asking, what's wrong and what are your symptoms?"

"...Increase of heartbeat, fluttering in the stomach, and increase of body temperature simultaneously."

"Then do you know when these symptoms occur?" Ren said calmly. After all, this was his job. Hibari remained silent as if contemplating what to say.

"...It happens whenever I see a certain omnivore."

"O-Omnivore?" Ren knew that Hibari had a tendency to call and classify other people by carnivores and herbivores by their strength. However, this is the first time he had heard Hibari mention an omnivore. The adult wondered who it was... Now that he thought about it, those symptoms reminded him of a schoolgirl experiencing her first love.

_'Nah, there's no way Hibari is even capable of feeling love,'_ Ren thought.

"_Midori tanabiku namimori no~_

_Dai naku shou naku-"_

The song snapped Ren out of his musings and he looked up in time to see Hibari picking up his phone.

"What?" Hibari answered.

How polite.

"...I'll be there now." Hibari closed and put his phone back in his pocket. He proceeded to head out, but before he closed the door, he stopped. Without looking back, he said, "I'll be back tomorrow." With that, the prefect closed the door, leaving behind a confused Ren.

* * *

**Day 5**

As expected, Hibari arrived in the nurse's office at the same time as yesterday.

"Well, please sit down right here." Ren gestured to the chair in front of him.

"Are you ordering me around?" Hibari said with a glare.

"N-No, but I need t-to do a check-up on you before I decide anything." With a grunt, Hibari sat down on the chair provided and crossed his arms across his chest. Ren grabbed his stethoscope from his desk along with a tympanic thermometer.

"M-May I?" Ren asked. With another grunt, which Ren took as a "yes", he checked Hibari's temperature. Uncrossing his arms, Hibari let Ren check his heartbeat with his stethoscope. As the nurse was occupied, the door slid open and another guest came in.

"Excuse me," a slightly feminine voice called out. Hibari's eyes widened a little as he turned his head towards Tsuna. Due to the sudden movement, Ren raised an eyebrow when he noticed his patient's heartbeat increasing little by little. Looking up, he noticed Hibari staring at something, or rather someone, on the doorway.

"H-Hibari-san! What are you doing here?" Tsuna asked with surprise evident in his voice.

"Ahh, Sawada-san. Just sit on the bed and wait a while," Ren said. Tsuna did as he was told and silently wondered why Hibari was here.

All of a sudden, the nurse's eyes widened and zoned out as if just realizing something, which he did.

_'Wait a minute... Increase of heart rate. Check.'_

"Ahem. Excuse me, Hibari-san, but I'm going to check your temperature again just in case." Hibari didn't respond as he was looking at the general direction of Sawada Tsunayoshi. With quiet movements, the nurse used the tympanic thermometer and put it in Hibari's ears. Removing the thermometer after a while, he once again checked the temperature.

_'Increase of body temperature. Check.'_

"_**Then do you know when these symptoms occur?"**_

"_**...It happens whenever I see a certain omnivore."**_

There was no need to check any further. Ren smiled widely as he recognized what these "symptoms" were.

Hibari Kyoya, the Demon Head Prefect of the Disciplinary Committee, was in love with one Sawada Tsunayoshi.

* * *

Tsuna sat quietly on the bed as he stared at the seat Hibari had sat just a few minutes ago. After the adult had told Hibari to come back tomorrow, the skylark had left the room without a word as if he was hurrying out the room.

"Sawada-san, how is your ankle doing?"

As if snapping out of a trance, Tsuna blinked his eyes and replied, "Fine..."

"That's good. Your ankle is healing quite nicely, too." Ren went back to his desk and filled out some paperwork.

"Umm... May I ask, w-what was Hibari doing here?"

Ren stopped filling out the papers and asked, "Why do you want to kn-" As Ren faced Tsuna, he stopped mid-sentence as he saw Tsuna's flushed face.

Hmm... Maybe Hibari's feelings may not be one-sided after all.

"I was just checking his health since he asked. It wasn't anything special."

"O-Oh..." Ren stared at Tsuna as the latter fidgeted.

"If you don't mind me asking, Sawada-san, what is your relationship with Hibari-san?"

""E-Eh?" Tsuna gaped at the sudden question.

"Well, I'm just curious. A lot of us in the school have noticed that the aloof Hibari-san would sometimes be included in that group of yours. You don't have to answer if you don't want to," Ren added in hurriedly.

After a moment, Tsuna said, "Hi-Hibari-san is a precious...f-friend of mine. At least, to me he is. I'm not sure what he thinks about me though..." Tsuna trailed off with a hint of sadness in his voice.

Ren sighed. As an adult, he's been through these kind of situations before and has more experience. If one doesn't act soon, nothing will happen. Tsuna would never act first due to his shyness. And of course, neither will Hibari. The prefect was prideful and even if he did recognize his own feelings, he doubt Hibari would act upon them due to pride and may even go in denial of his own feelings.

Hmm... It wouldn't hurt to try to at least get them on friendly terms, right...?

With a knowing smile, Ren told Tsuna to come back at 9:40 in the morning tomorrow. Tsuna had looked at him with a raised eyebrow but didn't question him. With a bow, Tsuna left to go to next period class.

* * *

**Day 6**

The brunet entered the nurse's office at the appointed time of 9:40. As he walked in, he immediately noticed another figure inside the room.

"HII- Umph." Tsuna covered his mouth before his scream woke up what seems to be a napping Hibari. The skylark was leaning against the wall, arms crossed with his eyes closed.

Tsuna slowly approached the prefect until they came face to face. Tsuna looked over Hibari with awe. He noticed Hibari's sleeping face was very peaceful and he found it to be pretty cute. His eyes trailed down Hibari's face until it reached his lips.

_'Hibari-san's lips... They look so soft...'_ As he took in the little details of the prefect's face, he didn't even notice that the once napping prefect was now wide awake watching the brunet curiously.

"Omnivore," Hibari called out after he had enough of watching the omnivore stare at him.

"HIIEE! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Tsuna yelled out, backing into a corner on the opposite side. Hibari watched on amusingly with a smirk on his face.

When he heard footsteps approaching him, Tsuna crossed his arms above his head in an attempt to protect himself. When the footsteps stopped right in front of him, Tsuna closed his eyes and anticipated the beating that was sure to come. Nothing happened.

Peeking one of his eyes opened and relaxing his arms, he looked up and was surprised to see Hibari kneeling down on one knee offering a hand.

"Get up." Hesitantly, Tsuna grabbed the offered hand with a light tint of red on his face and they both stood up. Tsuna started to miss the warm feeling of Hibari's hand when they both let go.

"What are you doing here?"

"Eh?" Tsuna looked at Hibari's direction. Hibari gazed back, waiting for an answer.

"Oh, Kobayashi-sensei told me to come back here so he could check my ankle."

"What's with your ankle?" Hibari asked with a raised eyebrow. He knew it wasn't like him to ask so many questions, much less help the omnivore up, but he didn't care. Whenever he was with the omnivore, he would always act out of character that even he felt a bit disgusted at himself.

"I a-accidentally sprained it during P.E. B-but it's getting better already so yeah..." Before Tsuna could protest, Hibari pushed Tsuna down the bed in a sitting position and kneeled down. The skylark took the brunet's foot and removed the bandages, checking the ankle from all sides. During all this, Tsuna was as red as a tomato.

"Hi-Hibari-san? W-What are you doing?" Hibari remained silent as he gently laid Tsuna's foot down and took new bandages that were in the medicine cabinet. Coming back with the bandages, he kneeled down again and started to bandage Tsuna's ankle again.

Hibari wondered why he was doing all this for the little omnivore. He was doing a great job hiding it, but he was a bit nervous near the omnivore. What was this feeling...?

Done with the bandaging, Hibari sat right next to Tsuna on the bed.

"T-Thank you..."

"Hmph." As time passed, Hibari wondered where that herbivore that called him here was. That herbivore of a nurse had left a while after he arrived, saying that he had something to do and it won't take long. Not long after the herbivore left, the omnivore came in. If the herbivore doesn't come back soon, he'll bite him to death.

Tsuna jumped when he felt the bed sink in and bounce. He looked behind him and found Hibari laying on the bed with his arms behind his head.

"Don't disturb me or I'll bite you to death." Tsuna sweat-dropped and hoped Kobayashi-sensei would come back soon. In a few seconds, Tsuna hears soft snores coming from behind him. It never fails to amaze him how fast Hibari manages to fall asleep in a matter of seconds.

Tsuna twisted his body and placed both his palms on the bed to support his body while he looked at Hibari's sleeping form. Once again, he was mesmerized by Hibari's sleeping face.

_'His face is so pale and it looks..soft. I want to touch it...'_ Unconsciously, Tsuna's body leaned forward to the skylark's until their face were mere inches away. At the same time, Hibari's eyes snapped opened, seeing Tsuna's face close to his own.

Tsuna's eyes widened and he quickly backed away. However, he accidentally tripped over himself, being the Dame-Tsuna he was, and started to fall backwards. Thankfully, the prefect had quick reflexes. Just in time, he grabbed the brunet's hand pulling him forward. Due to the skylark's strength, Tsuna started to fall forward and onto the prefect's chest.

Tsuna blushed a bright shade of red hoping the older of the two would forgive him.

"I-I'm sorry, Hibari-san! I'll g-get off right now!" As Tsuna proceeded to get off, he felt a pair of strong arms pulling him forward again and back onto the prefect's chest.

"Stay here."

"E-Eh?" Tsuna stuttered out. Right now, he was sure he was starting to go crazy, what with baby wielding guns and pineapple heads in his life. Before he could say anything more, he heard soft snores coming from Hibari and sighed.

_'I give up.'_ Due to Hibari pulling him forward, the prefect's hand was still clamping around his own. Blushing again, the brunet decided to get into a more comfortable position. He laid on his side, facing Hibari. After a while, his eyes started to droop and he fell asleep.

After Tsuna fell asleep, Hibari opened his eyes and stared at the brunet. Moving closer to the smaller boy, he snaked his arms around the brunet's body, managing to trap the brunet's body between his own body. With a satisfied smirk, Hibari also fell asleep.

* * *

_'That should be about enough time.' _Ren stopped doing his work from inside one of the teacher's rooms and stood up. He started to walk back to his office and opened the door. What he saw from the doorway made him smile. Right there on the beds in the far corner was Hibari Kyoya and Sawada Tsunayoshi cuddling against each other with Hibari embracing the smaller one.

With a smile, Ren left the room, leaving the boys to themselves.

_'Things went better than expected.'_

* * *

**Day 7**

Ren was in his office when his door slid opened by none other than Hibari Kyoya.

"How else can I help you? I'm pretty sure you have already figured out what those "symptoms" of yours were."

With a slight nod, Hibari said, "Now I don't owe you." Hibari placed two pieces of rectangular paper on his desk and left.

Ren looked at the paper and found out that they were tickets to a hotel resort out of the town of Namimori. The tickets were most likely really expensive, but he doubted Hibari would take them back.

Well, that's as close as a thanks as he can get from Hibari.

* * *

**A Week Later**

Reborn watched Hibari nap on Tsuna's lap in the Disciplinary Committee Office from his place up in the tree. When Gokudera and Yamamoto had gotten back from his "training", they found Tsuna spending more time with the prefect in the latter's office. Gokudera had been devastated and had thought the prefect may have blackmailed his Juudaime, but Tsuna had assured him that he was alright.

Reborn was right to leave Tsuna alone for the past few weeks, back when Tsuna had sprained his ankle. If not, he wasn't sure if Dame-Tsuna and the skylark would get together. The Arcobaleno nodded to himself. Yep, the World's Greatest Hitman always made the right decisions.

The baby smirked. Now, he just has to force Dame-Tsuna to admit that he and Hibari were dating. He tipped his fedora. This was surely going to be fun.

* * *

**Well, I hope your eyes didn't bleed. See you! :)**

**P.S: To the people who are curious as to what "training" Gokudera and Yamamoto went through, it was just Reborn's normal torture sessions that he does to Tsuna. xD**


End file.
